dragons_and_dinosaurs_free_historical_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Giganotosaurus Carolinii
Giganotosaurus was a giant dinosaur from northern Argentina and one of the greatest fighters who ever lived on Earth. Hunted the huge sauropods, which were in his region were the biggest. That is why this dinosaur hunted in packs, using his smaller, but incredibly powerful front legs. His jaw was not particularly strong, but their contents 20cm long teeth, with sharp edges, perfect for ripping out big chuncks of flesh.Also, his skull is one of the largest among dinosaurs, long even 2m. Yet, despite the size and strength of the skull, brain was relatively small, the size and shape of a banana. However, the brain was incredibly strong, enough to plan a strategy for attack. The skull was quite deep, so it is assumed that the females were kept baby in them, like today's crocodiles. -'' At the hunt ''- Giganotosaurus was a really vicious killer. Hunting in packs, this killing machine also had great progress on the side - Mapusaurus. Mapusaurus was a close relative Giganotosaurus, the same size and quality. We know that Mapusaurus hunt "led" and her cubs. Youngsters gave speed and agility, but adults gave strenght. If Mapusaurs hunted along with Giganotosaurus, then the Giganotosaurus used the same techniques. But, in some cases, Giganotosaurus and Mapusaurus were rivals. They fought about territory with their own gangs. But, sometime, that fights rises at the gangs of same species.But not only that Giganotosaurus hunted. Sometimes he quietly snuck up and drove smaller carnivores, stealing his catch. These hunting methods are used by many hunters, such as Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus, Allosaurus. Giganotosaurus nostrils were very large, even bigger than eyes, which indicates that the hunter had a better sense of smell than the sense of sight. It is characteristic of some nocturnal hunters, giving Giganotosaurus great advantige. He hunted animals on sleep, when nobody expect that suprising attack - Size, weight and position - When you think that the Giganotosaurus lived in a country where everything was more than 30m and weighing more than 60t, no matter how big it was, it seems like a speck compared to the large sauropods. Then, how did he hunted? It has long been speculated on the size of the predator, but now we might get to the end result. If you look at the Acrocanthosaurus, a close cousin Giganotosaurus, we see that his vertebra fit one into the other. This allows the dinosaur to be flexible. However, if you take a closer look to vertebrae on the hips, we find that they charged each other, what giving this dinosaur the ability to put the body into an angle of 90 degrees with a tail. In the study of Tyrannosaurus 1980s, scientists have discovered, to broken ribs and spine. But if you look at Acrocanthosaurus's ribs, you will see that they are set ON the hips. That allows Acrocanthosaurus to make mentioned position ot the body.To support this assertion, is in the legs on a bar Giganotosaurus and his relatives. The position of the body parallel to the earth and the legs would be pretty low dinosaurs, most high 7m. It gives a great disadvantage, because so low they could not catch big dinosaurs, more than 35m high.